Super Smash Brothers: United
by Essentially Nobody
Summary: An evil threatens the existance of many worlds. Among the endangered, heroes rise and unite in an attempt to combat the greatest threat they have ever come to known.
1. The Visitor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or any of the characters mentioned in this story.**

**Super Smash Brothers: United**

**Chapter 1:** **The Visitor**

The sun began to illuminate the morning sky. Its rays of light and warmth dispersed the lingering chill from the previous night. Dew trickled down from the greenery and onto the earth below. Needless to say, it produced a tranquil scene around the Mario Brothers' home. It seemed like it would be yet another peaceful and rather mundane day. It had been quite some time since Bowser was last heard from. It would only be wishful thinking to believe he would concede defeat just yet, however. None of Mario's enemies were as resilient as he was.

Mario sat at the table in the kitchen, trying to enjoy some freshly prepared pasta. He had to admit, he might have been the older brother, but Luigi was a superlative chef whose cooking prowess far surpassed his own. Luigi also took pleasure in partaking in the preparation of such substantial meals. It always worked out well for both of them; Luigi continued his hobby, and Mario was blessed with a fine feast.

Luigi joined Mario at the table with a plate of his own. He lowered his fork onto the plate of spaghetti and twisted it. The long fibers ensnarled the prongs of the utensil, creating a cocoon-like structure around it. Luigi brought the fork to his mouth and bit down on it. The combination of parmesan cheese and pasta rivaled that of bread and butter. He chewed diligently. He believed food was more than just nourishment for the body; it was art of its own, meant to be enjoyed and not rushed through.

Luigi's eyes wandered onto Mario, who seemed unfocused. His chin rested on one hand while his other grasped the edge of his fork. Something about the look in his eyes seemed distant and questioning, perhaps even a bit apprehensive. Luigi always felt a bit perturbed when Mario appeared unsure of something, whether it was the fate of the Mushroom King or who would win the next tennis match.

"Mario?" Luigi addressed him softly. He felt he had to bring his brother back into reality. The atmosphere was becoming a tad too eerie for him.

"Huh?" Mario snapped out his trance, his mouth slightly gaped.

"Mario…Is something wrong?" His tone made a smooth transition from perplexity to concern.

"I'm just a bit uncertain," Mario confessed, setting his fork next to his plate. "Bowser has never bid his time this long to assail us, and it worries me…"

Luigi actually hadn't given it much thought. Bowser was relentless. Certainly he wouldn't delay a possible assault on the Kingdom. Not for this long at least.

"Whatever he's up to, it'd have to be something remarkable to have such a remission."

Luigi wished he had some easing words for his brother, but he didn't. He didn't even have any for himself. He was actually dumbfounded. Mario never worried about anything.

'_Bower's schemes do become more dangerous with every return,'_ Luigi rationalized.

'_It'd only be natural to worry, especially given the circumstances. I really shouldn't be so surprised. After all, Mario is human, and humans have emotions. That includes anxiety.'_

Although seeing Luigi appalled or aghast was nothing new to Mario (or anyone for that matter), Luigi hid his astonishment. He felt displaying it would somehow worsen the situation.

A knock on the door relieved the two brothers of their thoughts. Instinctively, they both rose with the intention of opening the door. Luigi allowed Mario the honor, and followed closely behind. Mario lazily grabbed the knob and turned it. He couldn't help but wonder who would visit them so early in the day. Mario pulled the door forward.

The opened door revealed a burst of sunlight and the visitor. On their doorstep was an elderly man of Mario's height, if not a little shorter. His hair was dusty grey, and in a

similar style to Mario's own hair. Thick eyebrows hung above the soft, blue eyes that peered from behind his monumental nose. Directly below was festooned with a shaggy moustache that concealed his entire mouth. His attire was composed of a white lab coat that enveloped a likewise white undershirt, and dark brown pants that seemed a size too large.

"Mr. Mario, Mr. Luigi," He greeted them with a nod. "Perhaps you recognize me. May I come in?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Please do," Luigi apologized as he broke away from his examination of the elderly man.

Mario and Luigi moved from the entrance and allowed the man in. They returned to the kitchen, where Mario and the man took a seat at the table.

'_Ermm…seat's still warm…' _The grey-haired man thought to himself. Irrelevant as the thought might have been at the time, he just never liked sitting in seats that were still warm after someone else had sat in them.

"Can I get you anything?" Luigi offered as he noticed the man's quick look of displeasure.

"No, thank you." He replied to him. "Please seat with us."

Luigi took a seat next to Mario. He now noticed how exhausted the old man really looked. Dark bags hung under his eyes, probably the result of sleep deprivation. The deep wrinkles that adorned his face could clearly be distinguished. Something urgent must have brought him here.

"I'm going to make this as frank as I can," The old man explained, intertwining his hands and bringing them underneath his chin. "A dire evil now threatens the existence of my world, and soon it will threaten the existence of yours and many others as well. You are in great peril,"

Mario listened intently. He never would have thought he would hear this. An adversary from out of this world… a menace of which he has never conceived was putting not only

the Kingdom in danger, but the entire world itself. This was already worse then Bowser, and he knew nothing about it.

"This living atrocity is manipulating the corrupted beings of many worlds, including that of your own. They are intent to destroy and conquer whatever lies ahead of them. In only a matter of time…weeks, days even, they could annihilate my world and set their sights on yours."

Mario felt his heart sink, but Luigi's may have well stopped. Was that why Bowser had been absent? Indeed, it was something remarkable he was involved in.

"However, we are not without hope. Among those in danger, brave individuals are determined to stand resolute against them, but I fear we are not enough. Mario… Luigi...you two have a decision to make. It is a decision of utmost importance and one that could alter the fate of many people. The dangers are numerous, physically and mentally and there is the possibility that you may not be able to return. Now I ask you both, are you willing to take a stand among us?" His last words were evident of sheer determination.

Mario pondered the situation. The man may have given them to the lowdown, but he was still a bit lax on the details.

'_Should that be a concern? Knowing that others could perish and that you could change that should be all that really matters…shouldn't it?' _

He closed his eyes and thought to himself.

'_Many people might be relying on my decision, including my own. How could I turn a blind eye to those who need me? I have to do it!'_

Mario's eyes shot open and he immediately unseated himself, nearly knocking down the chair in the process.

"I'll go!" he declared. He eyes no longer possessed the cold, uncertainty, but instead a newfound confidence. He knew he could defeat whatever was sent his way. He had to.

_There is the possibility you may not even be able to return_

Those words echoed to a sickening degree in Luigi's mind. He would be leaving everything behind. The life and home he grew so accustomed to, and even Daisy. He didn't want to leave. Not now, not ever.

'_Don't be so selfish! There are lives at stake, and now your brother's is one of them. Your brother! Sometimes sacrifices have to be made for the greater good,' _Luigi's voice of reason scolded him. _'Mario is willing to do it…'_

He couldn't let his brother go off to God-knows-where. Not alone. Not without him.

"So will I," Luigi said, also unseating himself. He was careful to slide the chair underneath the table.

"I suggest you take care of any business you have now," The old man advised.

"There is one thing I have to do…" Mario said, and then proceeded to head out the door. Luigi and the elderly man followed him. As they made their way to Peach's castle, Mario couldn't help but realize that it's amazing how 15 minutes could seem like forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"A vacation, huh? Since when do you go on vacations alone?" Princess Peach raised an eyebrow. She knew Mario was acting peculiar, it was plain obvious. A bead of sweat rolled down Mario's face.

"Well…I'm not, Luigi is coming to, and-"

"Mario, I want the truth," She looked right through Mario's lie.

Mario sighed. He didn't want to put her through all the worrying, but he knew it was inevitable. In retrospect, it would probably be better this way; how could he explain never coming back from the vacation anyway?

"We had a visitor today, an old man. He informed us his world might be destroyed by a menace that threatens our world as well. It's even manipulating Bowser and others, supposedly. He asked Luigi and me to join him in the fight against it and we're not the only ones either, Princess. Others are in danger, and others are fighting. We might be able to help them, and that's what we plan to do, no matter what."

"How can you trust him? Did he have any …proof or anything?" she seemed dismayed.

"Well… But there's something about him, I just can't place my finger on it. I know he's telling us the truth."

The princess was astounded. Part of her wish she hadn't bothered prying the truth from Mario. What if she never saw him again? Now she understood why he was lying to her. She turned her back at Mario. She looked at the red carpet of her bedroom floor.

"And you lied to me because…"

"…I didn't want to worry you," Mario finished for her. "But you have the right to know the truth. I should have respected that right from the start."

"Mario…" She said softly. Her voice trembled slightly. She might've been on the verge of tears, or possibly even crying. She was silent for a moment. "Mario…"

"Yes, Princess?" Mario asked, now concerned. He had a feeling what was to come.

"I'm going with you. No matter what you say, you can't change my mind. I won't let you go without me."

"But Princess!" Mario tried to reason. "Th-the dangers are numerous, both physically and mentally!"

"I don't care what the dangers are, Mario." She said coolly.

"There is even the possibility that you may not be able to return!"

"You're willing to risk it all Mario. So am I."

"Are you absolutely sure?" Mario asked doubtfully. He didn't want her to come. He didn't want her in danger, although she already was. He resisted the urge to tell her to stay here, but she was her own person and she could make her own decisions.

"Yes!" Peach said as she turned around and faced Mario. Her eyes were glassy, and a streak remained where a tear had trickled down her face. The corners of her mouth hinted at a smile. Mario now knew she really was determined to go, no matter what. It wouldn't do any good if he got down on his hands and knees and begged with all his heart. That was that. There were no two ways about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"But my Princess, this is too big a job for me!" Toadsworth was jogging briskly to keep up with Mario and Peach, who were now outside the castle.

"I know you'll do fine. I trust you more than anyone else with this duty." She looked to her side and met eyes with Toadsworth. She smiled at him. She really did trust him. It wasn't a spur-of-the-moment decision.

"But I implore you Princess, ple-"

"No buts!" She replied, still maintaining her smile.

Toadsworth stopped in his tracks. There was no changing her mind when it was set.

"Very well Princess. I will not let you down. The kingdom is in good hands…" He said with a sigh, and returned inside.

Although Mario thought he should have felt uneasy about Peach coming, she didn't seem to be apprehensive about the whole ordeal. That alone seemed to relieve him of anxiety. For that, he silently admired the princess. It wasn't long before the two joined Luigi and the old man, who were near a series of warp-pipes along with Yoshi. Luigi walked towards Mario and pulled him aside.

"Excuse us," Luigi said to the others as he pulled Mario by arm. "Mario, we have a bit of a problem..."

"You're telling me," he said, rubbing his head.

"Yoshi wanted to know where we were going. I couldn't lie to him. He was giving me that look," Luigi explain sheepishly. "He's…uh…coming with us."

"Peach is too," Mario sighed. "I tried to talk her out of it, but it was no good. Listen Luigi, we have to keep an eye on them. I couldn't let anything happen to either of them"

Luigi nodded and the two plumbers turned towards the group.

"What exactly is our means of transportation?" Luigi asked, looking around for some sort of vehicle.

The old man pointed in the sky, to the east. What appeared to be a glowing purple tornado darkened the eastern sky. Lightning seemed to dance around it and raw energy appeared to be leaking from its 'entrance'. What's more amazing than how it looked it how they all actually missed seeing it.

"That." He simply said.

"That? What is that?" Mario asked, focusing on it.

"That is a wormhole, created by the evil entity, and something technology from my world has yet to accomplish…. I suppose now would be a good time to elaborate on some details. "Not only am I not from this planet, I'm not from this dimension."

Yoshi titled his head while Peach and the plumbers exchanged glances. It made sense now; they may not be able to return because they were traveling from reality to reality. Even with those particulars, everything was still the same… Still the endangered… Still a threat existed. The only difference was that it was now on a much grander scale,

"I hope that detail doesn't completely change everthing…" The old man began. The three shook their heads. The old man smiled through his moustache. "Are you three prepared?"

"I'm coming as well," Peach proclaimed, stepping forward. The old man seemed surprised.

"Are you sure? You realize the dangers you face?"

"I am fully aware of them," Peach replied with a nod. The old man smiled once again.

"Now we should make our way to the wormhole. It may not be there much longer. Time is of the essence. I hope we didn't use too much of it up."

The four began their diminutive journey to the wormhole. The sights along the way weren't anything particularly spectacular; just greens hill with the occasional warp-pipe or block. There was a time when these hills were swarming with piranha plants and dubbed the Piranha Highlands, but now they're just peaceful uprisings.

Peach couldn't help but notice a striking similarity between the old man and Mario. Old man…she thought that sounded disrespectful.

"May I ask how I am to address you?" Peach asked the old man. It occurred to her as odd that the Mario Brother's never actually asked that. Perhaps they already knew.

"To my colleagues I'm known as Dr. Mario. To avoid confusion, perhaps you all should address me as Dr. M." The doctor laughed.

"What?" Mario's mouth was slightly gaped, but he continued pressing forward, as did the others.

"Well I did say I was from an alternative dimension." Dr. Mario started. "I can explain it all to you later if you'd like. Right now, however, we have to enter this wormhole."

Perhaps that's why the Mario Brothers had been so trusting of the man who bore information but no actual evidence.

They all now stood before it. It cast an eerie glow to the surroundings. The white lightning that enclosed it was silent. Mario could now make out orbs that traveled around it in a spiral manner. It actually was a sight to behold. The doctor turned and faced Mario and his companions.

"This is the last opportunity you'll have to change your mind. I hope you're all sure about this."

Mario stepped forward and walked to the entrance of the wormhole. Peach followed him, and in turned, she was trailed by Yoshi. Luigi sighed and ambled after them. He may have decided on going, but he wasn't particularly joyful about it.

Mario jumped into the wormhole, which then sucked him along through. The inside of it was relatively warm and adorned with rippling streaks of bluish energy. Unexpectedly, it was noiseless as well. Definitely in its own way, it was serene.

Peach and Yoshi mimicked Mario's actions. Peach held tightly onto Yoshi as they were carried through the inter-dimensional tunnel. Finally, Luigi was sucked along inside as well. The doctor was all that remained.

"We may just have a chance…" He whispered hopefully to himself before joining the others in the distortion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**: I hope this wasn't too catastrophic for my first. Suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcomed. Please restrain from flaming. Thank you.


	2. A ManMade Miracle

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

**Super Smash Brothers: United**

**Chapter 2: A Man-Made Miracle**

Mario effortlessly landed on his feet and surveyed his new surroundings. He appeared to be in a great, revolutionary metropolis of some sort, where light was more than abundant. Streaks of brightness ran along enormous skyscrapers, radiant panels separated the streets and walkways, and gleaming billboards littered the city. Even the scarce plant life seemed to have a glow of its own. Somewhere in his stupor of amazement, Mario figured this city suffered from a bad case of sky glow.

Though awed, he couldn't help but feel slightly overwhelmed by the radical change.

He bolted around at the sudden sonance of laden footsteps. The source of the noise was Yoshi, who carried Peach on his back. The Princess climbed down from his saddle and viewed the environment. Her eyes wandered aimlessly as she brought a hand to her mouth.

"It's so beautiful," She whispered, hiding her slight smile but not her admiration.

"Oomph!" Luigi landed on the hard pavement headfirst. He sat up and rubbed his head, appearing unfazed by the landscape and more concerned with the possibility of a bump forming on his head. As he got to his feet, the doctor landed next to him.

"I do wish I could offer you a tour of Mute City, but I believe it would be best if we join the others as soon as we can," Dr. Mario explained as he brushed himself off.

Mario and his companions followed the doctor down the walkway. It was remarkable that a city that seemed so alive was actually so lifeless. It almost seemed wrong. It was like a celebration no one attended. No inquired about the absence of the population however.

"Dr, where are we going?" Mario questioned Dr. M. His attention was divided between hearing his response and further examining Mute City.

"We are going to our base of operations. It's a recently evacuated multi-unit control center that I took part in the design of. It's outfitted with state-of-the-art technology. It seemed to perfectly suit our needs."

"Why was it abandoned? It sounds brand new," Luigi catechized.

"I'm afraid I don't know myself. I performed several tests on it medical facilities, security systems, and its analysis laboratory," the doctor replied.

The Doctor stopped as he finished his confession. Before the group was an elevator-like platform that, and like the rest of Mute City, shimmered brightly. Its platform was suspended in air and enclosed with a transparent tube. Its silvery hatch granted them access. Dr. M entered it.

"It'd be too far a walk from our current location, but with the convenience of modern technology, it'll take a few minutes at the most," he proclaimed. Unbeknownst to them, he smiled at the words 'modern technology'.

Mario and the others followed suit and joined the doctor. The hatch promptly closed upon their entrance. Dr. M began to enter a series of numeral combinations on a panel attached to the curve of the clear tube. Following a 'beep', the platform abruptly jolted downward.

"This will not take long," The doctor assured his companions. His words seemed to fall upon deaf ears. Everyone was stunned by the sudden motion to take comfort in the fact that it was time efficient.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Douglas Falcon (or Captain Falcon, as he preferred) stalked down the narrow hallway. The vivid overhead lights glinted off his red helmet and the metallic falcon that decorated it. The constant color of the control center was becoming an eyesore to him. Everywhere was a brilliant grey and intensely lit. If it was dark, he could've let the grey pass. He was more of a 'night-person' after all, and all the brightness was hard on his eyes.

Dr. Mario was gone longer than he had told him he would be. This posed no worry to Falcon though, as it became relatively typical of the good doctor to be late. He would always tack on an additional hour or two on the doctor's estimate. Only after that point would he start to feel any concern of Dr. M's whereabouts.

Fortunately, the doctor had yet to go beyond that limit.

Falcon turned the corner and entered a spacious room. The room was barren of any furnishing, but it contained the entries that branched into the other sectors of the center and the main entrance itself. Originally the center was accessible to specially authorized personnel, but the specific organization that utilized it was unknown to him. Recently the whole center went into disuse without explanation as to why. Its period of desolation was short-lived.

Captain Falcon heard the main entrance part. He reversed his direction and faced Dr. Mario and his newfound comrades.

"Captain," the doctor nodded to him. "It's time for the conference. Please proceed to the Briefing Room and inform the others,"

The man returned the nod silently, and did as Dr. M requested.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. M and his group were the last to enter the Briefing Room. A variety of people were seated at the elongated, silver table. Elfish beings, people from a medieval era, and even nonhumans had joined the cause. The doctor stood before the table and in front of a large monitor as Mario and his companions seated themselves. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"You have all made a very difficult decision in coming here. You are the ones who have taken a stand against the evil that threatens us. You may not hear it, but humanity is thanking you all, as am I." Dr. M folded his hands behind his back.

"Please forgive me; I realize that I have yet to properly introduce myself to most of you. Now that every one is here, I feel I have enough time to do so. I am known as Doctor Mario Mario. Simply put, I am a scientist of many things, as you all will soon discover."

The doctor turned around and turned the monitor on. The monitor displayed sequences of two massive, gloved hands.

"They are known as the Master hand and the Crazy Hand. Just why they assumed such a form is unknown to be. Their power is not, however…"

Everyone watched the monitor intently. The two hands were in the process of destroying a city. One of the hands extended its fingers and lasers were emitted from the tips. The beams pierced through structures and people alike.

"Aside from their strength alone, they are able to manipulate energy to created minions and projectile weaponry. They are not alone either. With them are the most corrupt of the neighboring dimensions."

Now sequences of Bowser and two others appeared on the monitor. They led squadrons of the Wire-Frames into the city already attacked by the Hands.

"As of now, they are too powerful for us to fight directly, howe-"

"Doc, you're sending us on a suicide mission here. I've seen what they can do first hand. You actually think we have a chance?" Captain Falcon interrupted him. "You know better than anyone what kind of destruction they're capable of! There's no way we can win, not now, not ever,"

They were just people. Just like the ones so easily disintegrated by the Hands.

Indubitably, he wasn't the only person to lose confidence in what they were trying to achieve. Among them, however, were those who never lost it.

"This effort won't be futile. Their defeat isn't irrealizable." A soft-spoken child said. On his head was a red cap…

"Kid, you may have hope, but you don't know anything yet," Falcon replied. He turned his attention back to the adults. He didn't even know why the boy was with them. For a moment, he was silent.

"We'd need a miracle to do this…"

"Well… I know that sometimes you have to create the miracle. I think we all know this," the boy retorted. Captain Falcon faced him again.

This philosophy had never occurred to the Captain, but to Dr. Mario this was true. Seemingly nothing hindered the Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Humanity was calling desperately for help. Fate didn't answer. However the doctor did, and their assemblance was the beginning of a man-made miracle.

It realization dawned on everyone; When darkness prevailed and even the light was engulfed, they were the ones to carve a path through it. Now they had to do so once more. If they didn't realize that, they wouldn't have been willing to go in the first place.

Sometimes, it takes a child to remind the adults of the most important lessons.

"Kid…you've got spirit, I'll give you that," Captain Falcon smiled slightly. He didn't realize that courage was contagious. "Okay doc, what's the plan?"

The displays of destruction were replaced on the monitor with a map of Mute City and several other locations.

"My research has revealed that the hands draw the energy they need from tears in the fabric of this dimension, that most likely lead back to their own. Dark energy leaks from tears and into this dimension. It is possible to seal these rips with a polar opposite energy type. In this case, light energy is what we need to utilize. Once they flow of their power source has ceased, they will not be able to create any minions and their strength will weaken. We will be able to overcome them."

The locations of the tears were identified on the map. Each of them seemed to be equally distanced from the control center, but they were in diverse directions.

"It sounds great and all doctor, but just how do we go about doing that?" A humanoid fox questioned him. His arms resumed the folder position they formerly maintained.

"We are very fortunate in that some of you are able to manipulate energy yourselves." Dr. M smiled. "They will be able to repair it,"

The fox took a quick glance around the room. No one looked capable of such a feat. He noticed both a young elfish woman and the boy nodding to the doctor. Their looks were deceiving. The eastern area was enlarged on the monitor.

"Our first target is located to the east, near the ruins of Port Town. Since its destruction, there has been little activity in the area," Dr. M explained. "Of course we should still exercise caution."

Captain Falcon growled to himself as he heard his home town's name. Of all the cities, his had to be the first to experience the wrath of those Hands.

The image on the monitor faded to black. Doctor Mario once again faced the group.

"In the analysis lab, there are devices I have created in the past for various purposes. I'm certain you will find them most useful, especially the shield. It's a simple device that is worn like a watch and activated at the press of a button. When activated, a shield is formed around the wearer. The shield is not impervious. It loses power as long as it's activated or when it absorbs damage, and it can be shattered. The force of a shattered shield is likely to stun the wearer. It will regenerate after time. It may be best that you are all outfitted with one as soon as possible…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Kirby…here you are," Dr. M said as he fastened the gadget to the pink creature's petite arm.

Kirby was the last to be equipped with the shield. He pressed the single red button on the device he now wore. A large red bubble suddenly engulfed him. He released the button, and the bubble vanished with the pressure. He nodded to the doctor approvingly before joining the others in testing its strength. It truly was an amazing device.

"Do take the time to become familiar with the shield. It is invaluable." the doctor advised. Suddenly, he had an idea.

'_I wonder if they could make use of the training facilities…they could adjust to using the shields…'_ He was deep in thought. It was a gamble…

Dr. Mario pondered the situation. The training facilities consisted of highly sophisticated virtual-reality systems. However, if real weapons were to be used, someone could be injured. The equipment normally used with the VR Systems vanished with the former occupants of the control center.

"Dr. M?" a young woman addressed him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. What do you need, Zelda?"

"You look troubled, Doctor…" The Hyrulian replied, furrowing her brows.

"I suppose I am…" He said it more to himself than to Zelda. The doctor ultimately decided to inform them of the VR systems. Surely they would take precautions, and he would monitor them. He cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Within this center is a training facility, complete with an advanced virtual reality system. Listen carefully now. Special equipment accompanied the system, but that has been taken to wherever the former occupants have gone. If you absolutely must use actual weapons, you must exercise extreme caution, for you can be injured and I have yet to get the Revitalization-Pods functional. Now, does anyone wish to make use of the training facility?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was identical to Altea in every possible aspect.

For those like Marth, this was a gigantic leap in technology. From having no electricity, to suddenly having a CPU powerful enough to recreate your kingdom was inconceivable.

He wasn't sure if he could comprehend everything yet, or ever.

Marth stood in a recreation of the flat, desolate field just east of Altea. The prince knew he wasn't alone in the virtual kingdom. He peered behind his shoulder and locked eyes with Roy.

Roy.

He was the young leader of the League of Lycia's army, and Marth's enemy. The kingdom of Altea and the League of Lycia were at war when they left their world. At one time, they were allied against the kingdom of Bern. Neither of them actually knew why the other turned against them, but that's the way it was now. The fact they now shared a greater foe was left ignored.

They had no need for words. Marth turned around and waited for Roy to make the first strike. Roy complied and leapt forward. In a burst of sparks, their blades met. The Sword of Seal and the Falchion slide down each other. Marth mustered strength behind his sword and pushed Roy back. Again, they were at a distance. Roy gripped his sword tightly. Simultaneously, they both dashed towards each other. Roy took a leaping step forward and swung forcefully at Marth, but he was too swift. At every swing he took a step backward.

With his last swing, Roy was able to nick Marth's face. A trace of blood trickled down his cheek from the shallow cut. Marth raised his sword high and brought it down upon Roy. Again, their swords met in an ignition of sparks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't think they're just sparring, Doctor," the Hyrulian shook his head as he watch the two swordsmen on the monitor of the VR Room. He knew what a sparring bout looked like, and this was definitely a heated encounter.

"We'd better separate them before one of them gets injured…" Dr. M sighed. He figured something like this would happen. He would have to make a mental note to prohibit Marth and Roy from using the VR system. It only served as an excuse to fight each other.

"Don't worry Doctor. I'll handle this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their battle was a deadly dance of strike and parry. It almost appeared choreographed.

Roy began to tire and his movement was becoming more sluggish; he just barely evaded Marth's last hack, which simply cut his cape. The two blades were on the brim of clashing for the final time.

The two swords were thrown into the air, and stuck into the ground upon landing. Marth turned his head and came face-to-face with Link.

"What part of 'exercise caution' don't you understand?" Link sheathed the Master Sword. Link had a hunch it was the 'caution' part.

Marth folded his arms across his chest and closed his eyes. Roy just stared at the ground.

"This matter does not concern you or anyone else," Marth said coolly. "This is between me and this deceiver."

"Can't you guys restrain yourselves till after this whole ordeal is over?"

The surroundings faded away and the large, vacant VR Room reverted to its original interior. Marth and Roy stalked out of the room with their backs turned towards each other. Link sighed. He knew this was going to be complicated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after the incident, Dr. M finally decided he should get around to repairing the Revitalization-Pods. It wasn't going to be too complex a process, perhaps just extensive. What kind of scientist would he be if he was unable renovate his own invention?

The Medical Bay was similar to the rest of the center; intensely lit and grey. Several Pods were slanted against the back wall of Bay Sector 1.

"So…about this alternative reality business…" Mario took the doctor up on his offer from earlier. The doctor laughed as he mended the Pods. A metal cable suspended the Pod above Dr. M. he removed the panel from beneath it. He examined its internal composition diligently. The tools he utilized were similar to the typical screwdrivers and wrenches Mario would use, only more automatic than their predecessors.

"There are many iterations of reality. Many different dimensions exist. Ours happen to be parallel."

"..And that's why there are two Mario's?"

"Yes. Most of the life in your dimension is mirrored here in someway."

"So then Luigi and Peach must be paralleled here too, then?"

"…" The doctor fell silent. "They were."

At hearing those words, Mario realized he was now treading on a very sensitive subject. He didn't speak. He decided he would let the doctor share more if he wanted to.

"They were in Port Town during the Hand's first assault. When news of it reached Mute City, I hurried there as quickly as humanly possible. Rubble and debris was all that was left in their wake. I searched through the ruins of the city until I finally stumbled upon Luigi. He was covered in lacerations and bruises. He told me that Peach was killed….and soon he would join her. He died in my arms only moments later..."

That was a pain Mario never wanted to experience. He never wanted to lose someone he cared about. Listening to the doctor's distressing narrative made Mario think…would he be able to handle it? He doubted it. He couldn't even tolerate the thought.

"I do this for them as well. It's one more incentive not to give up…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes**: I tried being original here. Marth vs. Roy is something I haven't seen done. Anyway, Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome as always.


	3. Rising to the Call of Duty

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story!**

**Super Smash Brothers: United**

**Chapter 3: Rising to the Call of Duty**

Samus Aran paced slowly through one of the center's many corridors. The metallic echoes of adjoining metal ensued each of her steps. Dr. M decided to allot the group some time to familiarize themselves amongst each other while he worked on a suitable strategy. He knew that cooperation was going to be the key to success. However, Samus wasn't a social person; she was always a loner. She intended to keep it that way.

Unlike the majority of the brigade, she never left her home to join the doctor's struggle. She didn't have an actual home to leave. Instead, she just traveled to where she was needed. Typically, the Galactic Federation summoned her for whatever tasks proved too difficult for their troops. Last time, however, they didn't.

Samus recalled the events that transpired to her alignment with the doctor.

------------- ------------------ **Recollection----------------- ---------------------**

It was an ordinary space venture that led her particularly close to Earth. Unexpectedly, her vessel's computer had detected a distress signal emitted from the planet. A major city was under assault. She flew downward through the atmosphere to the exact location – Aeropolis. It took her longer than she had hoped to arrive. She landed in the middle of

the wreckage and immediately surveyed the area.

The city was demolished and littered with cadavers. Blood now tarnished the once grand Aeropolis. Some of the citizens were trampled by the fallen debris of the formerly towering structures that gave the city its name, and others were literally torn apart; Torsos and appendages were separated, blood-drenched entrails spilled from torn abdomens, and cerebral fluids leaked from shattered skulls that were fractured by the force of meeting the pavement. No one was spared from the massacre; Samus could even identify the carcasses of children. What monster could have been capable of such destruction?

Samus chose to remain on Earth until the threat was eliminated. It was creating a panic on the continent. The people seemed to be evacuating the planet and boarding the space colonies orbiting it. This made her especially wary of any life forms she detected in the area, since now they most likely weren't human.

One memorable hunt left her in Mute City. It too was abandoned, just as she predicted. She cautiously paced through the empty streets, frequently surveying the area.

"Unknown life form detected east," the suit's CPU warned her.

Samus jolted right to see the enemy herself. Against the wall of what looked like a nightclub was an elderly man, and before him was a living, man-shaped wire frame. The man tensed with each step the miscreation took towards him. Samus leaped forward as she charged her Power Beam. In preparation of a punch, the wire frame drew its arm back. A whip of blue energy wrapped around its wiry wrist and forcefully pulled it to the ground. The old man took the opportunity to escape his predicament and ran from the dazed abomination. The wire frame climbed back onto its feet and searched for its new opponent. When it finally faced Samus, she brought her arm cannon onto her hand and took aim. With a burst of energy, a fully powered Charge Shot was released at the wire frame. It wasn't quick enough to dodge the blast, nor endurable enough to withstand it. It disintegrated, seeming to subside along with the fatal flash of light.

"I am indebted to you," an aged voice thanked her. Samus turned her head towards the man. "I take it… you are after it as well?"

This man obviously knew about Samus, either due to her remarkable reputation as a bounty hunter or savior of the galaxy.

"Yes." Samus simply replied, lowering her arm cannon. She knew what 'it' basically was, just not entirely. She examined the man. He appeared to be unharmed, just edgy. Samus then started to return to her hunt, continuing north down the walkway.

""We can not defeat it individually," Those words stopped her. "…but we are not the only ones with a common objective."

------------ -------------------------------------- -----------------

That led to her alliance with him. Even then she never thought she'd join individuals who were foreign to this supercluster of galaxies.

'_So much has happened so fast…_'Samus thought, ceasing her meandering. _'It's surprising none of us appear overwhelmed by it all… or perhaps some of us are just used to concealing what lies beneath our exteriors."_

Samus regained her pace. She didn't have a specific destination. Her mind was preoccupied with everything that had happened, and everything that just might.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Popo and Nana didn't volunteer to come to this reality. The two Ice Climbers just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. From what they had told Dr. M, upon reaching the tip of Icicle Mountain, they were consumed by a wormhole that had formed directly above it. Fortunately, they entered this dimension relatively close to the Control Center. An hour or so ago, Captain Falcon witnessed their arrival and brought them into the Analysis Lab. Despite the slight inconvenience, they handled the situation fairly well and maintained their friendly dispositions.

"What is it?" the small, parka-wearing figure questioned. He was puzzled by all the innovative technology the lab had to offer.

The good doctor continued to labor on the main supercomputer of the laboratory. He had recently remembered its avatar and activated it, which prompted amazement in the two Ice Climbers.

"This is Mr. Game-and-Watch. I suppose you could consider him as my assistant," Dr. M clarified as he brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully. He chose not to inform them of the avatar's custom 'personality programming'. He wasn't aware of their home's degree of technology. Judging by their reactions, they may not have had computers themselves.

A faceless, black silhouette was featured on the colossal monitor that sat directly above the console and in the center of the wall. His shape was rather exaggerated; His head was larger than his torso, and his thin limbs were attached to bulbous hands and elongated feet.

"Beep! Salutations doctor! It has been a while, yes?" The avatar greeted. "How are you doing on this absolutely lovely afternoon?"

He had to be humoring the doctor. Sinister, ominous clouds hung in the darkened sky and stymied the sun's light from reaching the earth below. You wouldn't know it was the afternoon.

"You could say things are beginning to look better," The doctor replied, nodding at his own words.

"Hopping dimensions again are we, Doctor?" Mr. Game-and-Watch noticed the Ice Climbers. "-I thought you retired from that line of work…"

"The presence of these two is the result of a mishap,"

"So it's a mistake they're here with us then,"

Nana wasn't sure if she should have felt offended by that remark. Perhaps it was how he had said it, or how he so simply surmised.

"Not at all, Mr. Game-and-Watch. I didn't intend for their arrival in this cosmos is what I meant," Dr. M corrected the cyber being. "Would you please display a map of Port Town?"

"Ah, of course doctor,"

With that, the silhouette dematerialized and a map of the ruins of Port Town was displayed on the monitor. The doctor clasped his hands behind his back and faced the siblings.

"I'm sure you're already quite bored here. Would you like to have one of the others show you around?"

Popo and Nana faced each other and smiled warmly. They turned towards the doctor again and nodded profusely. For a moment, the doctor considered who to escort the two.

"Mr. Game-and-Watch, please call in the Princess. I'm sure she wouldn't mind…"

"You're too demanding, doctor," he replied. Despite his disappearance, he was still active.

--------------------------------------- **Leisure Hall Sector** **1** -----------------------------------------

"Princess Peach, would you please join the doctor in the lab?" a voice echoed from the intercom.

The Princess had been seated with Mario and Luigi at one of the many tables in the spacious room. The capacity seemed to serve no function. Perhaps it was used as a leisure hall of some sort. Whatever its purpose, it wasn't clear to them.

"I'll be right back," Peach winked to the plumbers as she proceeded to the right-most entry way. She entered the platform it concealed and boarded it. It shot downward, seemingly vanishing along with Peach.

"What do you think the doc wants?" Mario asked his brother, tearing his attention from where the platform once was. Luigi merely shrugged.

"What do you think will happen?" he asked the question that had been plaguing his mind for the past two days.

"Eh?"

"Do you think we'll actually succeed?" his tone was slightly dismayed. He came face to face with his brother.

"I know we will, Luigi." Mario saw doubt in his younger brother's eyes. He couldn't say he was surprised by it, however.

"I hope you're right…" Luigi took some comfort in Mario's confidence. He was still uncertain of almost everything.

Luigi wanted to believe their efforts weren't futile. He wanted to, but he just couldn't.

-----------------------------------------**Leisure Hall Sector 2**----------------------------------------

A member of a lost tribe unknown to neither Fox nor Falco now stood in Zelda's place.

She had completely metamorphosed. Her build, while still slender, appeared more athletic. Her flowing, blonde hair was mostly concealed by a white wrapping. Her attire no longer consisted of the extravagant, pink dress but now a form-fitting blue suit. She

They hailed from the Lylat System. It was one that was dominated by science; Most of the inhabitants had put their faith into machines and technology. The concept of this 'magic' would be incomprehensible to them.

Princess Zelda possessed the scared knowledge of the magical arts, and she was more than adept at performing those very incantations. Typically, she was modest of her talents but in she had just been requested to prove her worth to the cause.

"How did yo-" Before Falco could ask, she vanished with a cloud of smoke.

"I guess she proved her point…" Fox commented as he glanced around the area. He was only able to see the scarce tables that resided in that particular sector of the Hall.

"Is there any more doubt in my abilities?" The two pilots jolted around in surprise.

"I guess we'll have to wait until we can see you in action before we can decide on that…" Falco spoke somewhat dumbly as he came eye-to-eye with 'Sheik'.

She secretly smiled behind her concealments before she vanished once again. This time, she had left the immediate area altogether.

"Alleging her of being weak…" Fox's voice was blatantly accusing as he and his comrade stalked out of the Hall and into the nearest corridor. "Great way to ruin our conversation, Falco!"

"I just asked she came here! She looked like one of those typical damsel-in-distress types! How was I supposed to know she was one of those freaky, oddball princesses that practice voodoo and-"

Their voices trailed off as they ventured deeper into the corridor.

----------------------------------------------**Briefing Room**-------------------------------------------

Everyone was called into the Briefing Room (Although they weren't called, so were the Ice Climbers). Apparently, the doctor was ready to disclose his strategy for the first tear. The group was much more punctual this time around; everyone was seated in a matter of minutes and just as quiet as before.

"I trust you all took the opportunity to become acquainted…" Dr. M said, glancing particularly in Samus's direction. "It's vital for you all to cooperate,"

With his hands clasped behind his back, he turned around and faced the monitor.

"Mr. Game-and-Watch, a map if will!" at this command, a direct view of Port Town was displayed onscreen. The doctor cleared his throat.

"I will not be able to assist you from this center. The farther away from it you are, the stronger the signal it will broadcast as I communicate to you, and a powerful signal is easy to detect. We must not let them know of this Center! We will take the Transport-System to get to the warehouse located east."

As the doctor spoke, a glowing, blue sphere pinpointed the location of the warehouse on the map.

"We mustn't stay there long. From the warehouse, I will guide you through the ruins. There is a path that branches into three distinct ways. You will need to divide into three separate groups to clear these paths of all the units there."

The paths were depicted on the map as he spoke. The doctor turned around and faced the brigade.

"I mentioned to you all before that there was little activity in the area. It has increased more than I expected it to. Exercise extreme caution! Now, prepare yourselves. We are about to begin this monumental undertaking."

As quickly as they entered, the crowd swarmed out soundlessly, leaving the doctor and the Ice Climbers.

"What's…going on?" Popo questioned the doctor, tilting his head.

"…There is a great struggle in process," the doctor replied. He almost considered not telling them. "We are going to fight this enemy now…"

"Is that why we were brought here? Were we meant to fight it, too?" Nana asked. Dr. M looked down at her. Popo and Nana shared the look of determination that linked everyone involved in the effort.

"You just may have been," The doctor reciprocated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I don't like writing this chapter or it came out, which should be obvious, as it's shorter than the last few. I'm just trying to give the characters some time in the limelight. I may just revise it sometime. Hopefully all the action in the next chapter will make up for it. It's the chapter _I've_ been waiting for.

As always, suggestions and constructive criticism are always welcomed.


End file.
